That Stupid Fortune Teller!
by Kawairashii hikari
Summary: Sakura, Ino, Kayase, Hina, and Ten ten went to a fortune teller one day. They all got they're fortune told, now will it come true or not? Did I mention that Sasuke and Sakura hate each other? SasuSaku, HinaNaru, other pairings are a secret. SSSHH!
1. Chapter 1

**A twoshot. I was gonna see if I liked it or not… and see if I should continue it.**

**LOL. I always make stories off the top of my head though I did give this some though last night.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXPXOXOXOXOXOXPXOXOXOXOXPXOXOXOXOXPXOX**

Sakura, Ino, Kayase, Hinata, and Ten Ten went to a fortune teller one day after school. Temari and Tayuya didn't join them cause they felt strongly that it was a bunch of crap.

Earlier That Day

Temari said, "You guys go ahead, me and Tayuya will wait out your bull crap session by spending time with the guys."

Kayase wraps one of her arms lovingly around Temari's shoulders. "Alrighty Temari but you're going to miss ouuuuut. She could predict your future with Shika kuuun." She said trying to get her to change her mind.

She would've done the same to Tayuya but she didn't like anyone at the moment. "You're not getting me to come Kayase. I can predict my own future with him just fine." She says looking at her with her hand on her hip.

Tayuya looks at all of them, "Do all of ya gotta pay for this shit?" She asked.

Ten Ten says, "Yeah Tayuya but it's like two dollars for the each of us."

"Whatever it's still freaking money, I wouldn't give my money up to no fake fortune teller, or whatever the hell she's supposed to be."

Kayase covers Tayuya's mouth, "OH MY PUMPKINS! Stop cussing Tayu chan."

Tayuya _would_ have normally gone off but it was Kayase, she was the happy, sarcastic, funny one of the group. And knew she was just playing around cause she was just crazy and care free all of the time.

Hinata says, "Well, we better get going now."

(A/N: I hate it when Hina stutters…so she's NOT doing it in _this_ story!)

Sakura says, "Yeah! Let's go, I hope she says something about me torturing Sasuke in some sort of way."

They all sweat drop.

Ino asks, "Is that the only reason why you're going Sakura?"

"Yeah, why else would I go?"

Ten Ten says, "We didn't think you were going for that you dummy. Is that all you want to know about, is torturing Sasuke cause you hate him?"

Sakura replies, "Yeah."

Kayase says dryly, "Well that's stupid." Temari nods her head in agreement with her. Temari says, "You're paying two dollars for that?"

She looks at the both of them evilly. "It's two dollars well spent in my mind."

Ino says, "Well you sure do have an idiotic mind."

A stress mark appears on Sakura's forehead, "Shut up! You should be the last one to talk!"

"What do you mean by that forehead?!"

AT THE FORTUNE TELLER

Kayase starts out saying, "OH wise fortune teller!"

They all sweat drop. Sakura thinks, _She's getting too caught up in this._

Kayase continues, "No seriously, I'm cutting that crap. Just tell me whatcha see in my future." Ten Ten stifles her laughter as well as Sakura. When Ino says, "Kayase you're being rude to the old lady."

Kayase holds up both of her hands defensively. "What? Me? Nuh-uh, we all know this is most likely fake stuff…. So who cares? And I wasn't being rude, just straight forward."

The old lady says, "Well young lady…" She says rubbing her temples almost in a way as if she's trying to figure out something, like the way fortune tellers do. She asks, "You're name is Kayase isn't it?"

"Yeah." She says smartly.

"I knew it."

Kayase slants her eyes at the old lady. Sakura says, "That's because one of our friends just said it!" Kayase ditches her serious face and starts to laugh.

Hinata says, "Maybe Temari and Tayuya were right." Ino agrees, "Yeah I'm glad we didn't pay yet!" Kayase says, "No two dollars for you." She points at the old lady shaking her head.

The fortune teller says, "Wait, wait girls you all can't give an old lady two dollars for a _very_ true fortune?" Sakura says, "Our thing is that we're not all that sure that this stuff is real."

"_Sure_ it's real…! Have a bit of faith and anything is possible. Now Kayase san! You're first!" "Kay." She closes her eyes, following along with the old lady. She says, "I see a boy, a rather handsome one, with red hair giving you something, in a shape of an envelope."

They all say in unison, "GAARA?!" Kayase shakes her head, "I doubt that it's Gaara maybe there's another red head in the school that's cute. I know for a fact that Gaara doesn't like anyone." They all nod they never even saw him make a move on a girl or look at one in _that _way, you know the way I'm talking about.

"Onto the next person… you!" She says loudly pointing to Hinata. "Me next?" She already says sounding very worried of what the lady might say to her. "Yes you sweetie." They both close their eyes. She says, "I see difficulty coming your way, through school and people… but it soon gets better through the year."

Hinata opens her eyes, "Really?" She still says with a tinge of worry in her voice. "…well at least it gets better through the year." Sakura thinks, _'People' she says? More like 'person'… and my bet is that it's Naruto._

Ino says, "My turn next!" She says energetically as she waves her hand back and forth. Sakura grabs her hand and puts it back down to her side annoyed with her almost hitting her in the head. The lady says, "All right then… in your future… I see you having boy trouble…"

"WHAT?! I'm NOT believing in that!"

The old lady says sternly, "Let me finish…" "All right , al right."

"… In the end you find someone that's blonde just like you."

"Aah! That BETTER NOT be Naruto!! He's for Hinata chan!" Hinata blushes as Ino scowls and folds her arms. The fortune teller looks at Ten Ten. Sakura thinks, _Why do I have to be last? No fair._

She tells Ten Ten she sees a difficult boy walking down the same road she was on. "He also looks like he has brown hair." Sakura says, "That's so Neji." Kayase replies, "It could be Kankurou for all you know." Ten Ten looks at Kayase dangerously. Kayase smiles back at her frowning face and scratches the back of her head.

Sakura hits Kayase playfully in her arm, "Why would you say that?" She hunches her shoulders and hits Sakura back playfully. Sakura looks at Ten Ten , she says, "Don't worry about Kayase Ten Ten, it's Neji no doubt about it." She sighs, "I guess it's my turn now."

"Sure is!" The old lady replied, she closes her eyes again as she did the times before, and starts to say, "I see a raven haired boy alongside you…"

Kayase points and says, "Aw Sasuke kun!"

Sakura says, "Yes! What is he doing? Scowling at me from a prank I pulled on him cause he thinks' he 's so much better than everyone?" The old lady chuckles, "I hardly see that Sakura san." Sakura looks at her puzzled. "You two were just sitting next to each other at first… but now you're…. kissing."

Sakura's face turns from a puzzled expression to a one of disgust. "WHAT!? No way! I'm not believing in that at all!!" Kayase nods, "It _is_ hard to believe, it's not like it's a one-sided hate, it's returned, he hates her too. I could NEVER imagine that."

Sakura throws her two dollars down on the table. "This is stupid and a bunch of crap!" She storms out of the doors as everyone else kindly gives their money to the lady. They all arrive outside looking at the 

pissed Sakura who's pacing up and down the sidewalk trying to rationalize what she just heard about her and the person she hated the most in the world.

Ten Ten runs over and in front of her and grabs her shoulders. "It's ok Sakura! Just don't believe in it and it won't come happen! Plus, you already hate him a ton anyway… it would never happen." Sakura runs her hand through her hair and nods as she sighs heavily.

Hinata pats her back kindly, as Ino and Kayase turn around to them. "Let's go meet up with everyone else!" They were all over at Temari, Gaara, and Kankurou's house. Temari asks, "So how'd it go?" Kayase smiles, "It went fine Temari!"

Ino and Sakura look at Kayase uneasily, as she puts both of her arms around their shoulders. "Cheeer up. Cheeeeer up. Don't leeeet it get you doooown." Tayuya looks at Kayase smirking, obviously neither Ino nor Sakura had a good fortune.

Ten Ten says, "Well a mood point for Ino and Hinata. It was just plainly horrible for Sakura and Kayase's and mine were okay, Kayase's was probably the best." Tayuya says, "Knew it was bull."

Sakura frowns as she sees Sasuke give her a smug look from across the room. She says, "I HATE fortune tellers!" She raises her hand and leaves her one manicured middle finger up in his direction. They all turn his way as he smirks at her , her finger, and the girls that turned their heads, who were the both of their friends. He then looked over in a different direction; to Naruto, and started to talk briefly with him and the others.

She puts her hand down back to her side, she mumbles frowning, "I really do hate him."

**XOXOXOXPXOXOXOXOXPXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXPXOXO**

**The next chapter will be better in my opinion. It's gonna be sooo funneh! LOL! I can't wait to right it later, after I right the next chapter of How The Heart Changes.**


	2. The First 'Adventure'

**Thanks for the reviews!! Next Chapter!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXPXOXOXOXOPXOXOXOXPXOXOXOXPXOXOXOX**

All the girls meet up at Kayase's locker before the all go to class. Temari asks, "So what was your fortune Kayase?"

Kayase grabs her Spiderman book bag out of her locker as she puts it on; she looks in her locker as she takes her book bag off and opens it up. "Oh I forgot!" Nothing was in her book bag. She takes a pen and pencil out of her locker. And puts a folder with paper in it as well, but no books.

She looks at Temari, she thinks for a second before responding, "Uhm… she said something about a red head, handsome boy, giving me an envelope."

Temari and Tayuya give her weird looks. "GAARA?" They both say alarmed.

Kayase closes her locker as she puts her book bag on her shoulders, she shakes her head no. "No, we already said that we doubt that it's Gaara. There could be another red head in this school that isn't your brother. We don't know everyone."

Tayuya says, "Well we almost know everyone through all the… 11 of us."

"True." Ino says nodding.

Ten Ten says, "Come on Tayuya, let's go to class."

"All right Ten Ten, why are you always so eager to go to class?"

"So I can learn!"

"You aren't a real kid!" She pulls Tayuya by the hand as Tayuya lets go of it and runs. Ten Ten says, "I'll catch up with you Tayuya I run like the lightning!!" She says chasing after her. Ten Ten, Tayuya, Kankurou, and Neji were all in the same grade which was tenth and in most of the same classes.

Temari was in the eleventh grade, the only one out of their group who was. Everyone else was in the ninth grade. Temari says with her regular attitude, "I guess I better get going too." She walks off in the direction of her class.

Kayase, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata enter their classroom, they had their row all the way in the back. From the right side to the left the seating was Hinata, Ino, Kayase, and then Sakura. They also sat on the left side of the room. On the right side of the room the guys sat on the row right across from them.

From the left to right the seating was, Shikamaru, Gaara, Naruto, and Sasuke. They all had made sure that Sakura and Sasuke could sit as far away as possible from each other. None of the boys were there yet so Sakura took this chance upon her to get Sasuke embarrassed.

She browsed through the teacher's desk even before she got a chance to sit down and got some super glue out of it. They all knew that Sasuke liked closing his eyes a lot so with the right amount of luck when he had his eyes closed he would take that time upon him to sit down in his seat.

She put a lot of glue on the bottom of the chair so it would be super hard for him or his pants to get off in one piece. She puts the chair back under his desk as she returns the glue and goes over to her desk and sits down.

Then the boys finally all came in and they went to their chairs Shikamaru and Gaara sat down as soon as they got to their desks. Though Naruto and Sasuke were still standing up talking. Sakura thinks, _Damn Naruto… would he shut up for once?!_

As Sasuke's about to sit down he has his eyes closed and brings out his chair. Naruto says, "Let me help you out there." And as he goes to sit down the dumb blonde has a smile on his face and his eyes closed as well. Sakura thinks, _He noticed! He's helping me get him! _She smiles.

Sasuke goes to sit down as Naruto yanks the chair right from under him and Sasuke just so easily stops his fall by holding onto the desk. Sakura thinks, _NARUTO!! _She frowns at the stupid blonde haired boy. Sasuke looks at Naruto, "You idiot." He says, as he takes his chair from him and looks down at it and notices the glue.

He looks up at Sakura and smirks. "You almost got me Sakura, but thanks to your good friend Naruto here you didn't." She frowns at him, "Shut up! I'll get you and your dumb blonde!" She points at the both of them.

Naruto says, "No! Not me Sakura!" He sits down in his chair and puts his head down sadly as Sasuke goes to the back of the classroom and switches his chair with a good one.

Ino says to Sakura, "You fail to get him again."

Hinata says, "Don't worry Sakura chan… you'll get him one day."

All her plans of embarrassing or torturing him always led to failure. They looked like they would work and then something bad would happen to mess them up, just like this time with Naruto.

Kayase says, "Where's Kakashi sensei?"

Ino says, "Who knows where he is… speak of the perverted teacher."

Kakashi sensei enters the classroom; you can see him put his little red book into one of his back pockets. Kayase says, "You're such a pervert Kakashi sensei."

He retorts not so smartly, "I know I am but what are you?"

She replies seriously, "A 15 year old girl that's trying to figure if the fortune she was told is true or bull crap. And to -"

"Stop I didn't mean to…" He sighs, "Get that serious side of you."

"OH! Then do it again and I'll say something different!" She says smiling.

"No… wait for tomorrow."

Sasuke asks, "What did you get here so late for?"

Kakashi replies, "I've told you this before… I got LOST on the path of LIFE."

They all sigh heavily.

"And that's always how you kids feel about it, so I might as well not even say it anymore."

Sasuke says, "Whatever."

He says, "Time for attendance, Naruto?"

"HERE!!"

"Kayase's here…"

"Could you give me the chance of answering? Gosh I want fair treatment!"

"Go ahead."

She smiles, "Here."

"Sakura."

"Here."

"Shikamaru? Hinata?"

"Present." "Here."

"Ino? Sasuke? Gaara?"

He got two Hn's as a response and another "Here."

He did everybody else's too, whoever those other kids were. After he did those miscellaneous other children he heard a knock on the door. He said "Come in." Kayase and everybody else were caught up in talking.

The guy says, "Is Kayase Mitsuke here?" He says his voice so smooth and glorious even angels have chills running down their spines when he talks. And it makes the entire group of girls look up.

Kayase sits up on the desk, she points at him.

"Ah!"

Kakashi says to him, "Why?" He still faced Kakashi and not the class, "I'm doing the mail for Principal Tsunade now… me and him." Kakashi looks out of the door to another guy with a big stack of mail in his hands. "I have something to give her."

Kakashi looks in the back of the classroom. "Well she's here all right, she's the one that's sitting up on her desk looking directly at you."

The boy turns around to her smirking proudly. He had red hair and an envelope in his hands. He walked to the back of the classroom towards her as she swung her legs around to the front of her desk. He hands her the envelope as her and all of the other girls look at him amazed. He was handsome that was a fact and his voice was heavenly too.

He says, "That's for you to open whenever you have the time, my name is Sasori by the way." He smiles at her, her mouth was still open a little. "Thanks… is this… from you?"

He smirks, "Heh." He turns his head away from hers, "Open it up and you'll see." He turns around to the four of them as the guys look at him confused, they were trying to figure out why all of them were looking at him like he was the most amazing thing they've ever seen.

He says as he starts to walk away, "You should be smiling now." He turns back around to her, "You look so much cuter when you smile." He walks out of the room and closes the door behind him. Kakashi says, "O-kay."

Kayase's smiling ever so brightly now. She swings her legs around and stands up as Sakura, Ino, and Hinata tell her to hurry up and open it. She says, "I don't know!"

Ino says, "What do you mean 'I don't know'?! What's the matter with you? Are you still stunned that an extremely handsome boy just came in and gave you the envelope with red hair!?"

"That's right!! That means… my fortune came true!!"

All the guys look over at them weirdly. Naruto says, "Her fortune came true from the other day?"

Sakura says pleadingly to Kayase, "Just open it! I'm dying to know what it is and you should be too Kayase!"

Kayase smiles and blushes as she opens the brown envelope from the two silver things holding it closed she pulls out a small folded up piece of paper.

It read…

_I'm new here I didn't start on the first day… but I came to know who you are from Deidara. At least he __claims__ to know you. But I've been working on this from the first day I saw you… I have a photographic memory. You look your cutest when you smile._

She bursts into a fit of giggles that's what happens when she gets really embarrassed. She disrupts the class, not like they were doing any work; those miscellaneous kids, they were just talking. Sakura, Ino, and Hinata read the note, and they all start smiling as Kayase looks into the envelope and pulls out something else.

Ino asks, "What does he mean by he has a 'photographic memory'?"

Sakura and Hinata look at the thing Kayase's staring at wide-eyed. It was a drawing of her smiling. "Aiiiiieee!" She says loudly smiling jumping up and down lightly now. Sakura says, "That's what he meant Ino."

Ino takes a double look. "He's awesome at drawing!"

(A/N: I know, I know, Sasori deals with puppets, but it's like a form of art right? Just like drawing right?)

Kayase holds up the drawing right to her face. She makes a serious face and then puts her hand in front of her face and makes it go down and smiles just like the picture.

Sakura says, "That's crazy! It's an exact replica of you!"

Hinata says twiddling her fingers, "That means the rest of ours will come true as well."

Ino says, "I hope I don't have to break up with Sai." She says sadly.

Sakura says disgusted, "I hope I don't have to freaking kiss…. Him."

She looks over at the boys. Naruto says as Kayase puts her drawing back in the envelope. "So what's the deal with this fortune telling?"

They end up telling him everything about what happened yesterday except they used a different description for who Sakura would have to kiss. He looks at Kayase, "That's weird! Kayase's came true!"

"We know!" They all yell, "That's why we were looking at him like that!"

Naruto looks at the guys, "Maybe we should go get ours told!"

They all say, "No."

**XOXOXOXOXPXOXOXOXOXPXOXOXOXOXPXOXOXOXOXPXOXO**

**Eheheehehehehee. I love Sasori though not as much as Gaara. I liked this chapter! A lot. I may do that though… I am Telger, make the boys go get their fortunes told right after all the girls have their little adventures. LOL.**

**Review!**


	3. Not defined as 'Adventure' Anymore

**Third chapter installment.**

**XOXOXOXOXPXOXOXOXOXPXOXOXOXOXPXOXOXOXOX**

The day after, everyone ended up knowing about how Kayase's fortune came true. It was weird however, everyone had to admit. Ino ended up asking, "Why was Kayase's the first to happen?"

"Are you jealous?" Kayase smiles at Ino.

"No! I just wanna know."

Sakura replies, "Hmmm… I don't know."

"It's because I'm always first for everything. Like… I'm the first girl to actually talk to Sori kun." She wraps her arms around him lovingly as he just stares at her. He says, "Kaya chan you were only the first girl to talk to me from your class. Girls have talked to me before."

"Huh?… ungh. Well I was still first from my class. It's just like when the old lady told me my fortune first." She lets her arm drop to her side as Sasori picks it back up and puts it over his shoulder again as she smiles.

Sakura says, "That's it!" She snaps her fingers. "You got your fortune told first so it happened first!"

Shikamaru asks, "So what was the line up?"

Ten Ten says, "I can't remember, all I know is that Sakura was the very last person to go."

They were at lunch and all Temari and Tayuya were doing was listening in and eating since they had no fortune told for them and hardly knew what they were talking about.

Naruto whines, "I want my fortune told!"

Sasuke says, "Then go by yourself if you want it that bad dobe."

"Hmph… I want it to be an adventure just like when all the girls went."

Gaara says, "An adventure? I thought an adventure had people dying in it? Nobody died when they went to the fortune teller."

They all look at him warily, all except for Naruto anyway.

Naruto puts his arm over Gaara's shoulder, as he says, "You never know Gaara, somebody in the far off distance could've died when they entered into the place."

Gaara looks at Naruto, "So what? It would have had to be one of them to die to be an adventure, who cares about the guy in the far off distance you idiot?" "I was just trying to make you look on the bright side of things Gaara!"

Sakura yells at Naruto, "A person dying is not bright Naruto!"

"It is for Gaara!"

"I never said that…" Gaara says annoyed.

Kayase says, "That's because you don't have to Gaara. We can tell from your eyes." She points two of her fingers at her eyes then in the direction of his eyes.

"Hn."

Hinata says, "I think I was after Kayase chan."

They all look at her. Kayase says, "Oooh! Then you're gonna be next Hina chan!"

Sakura says, "Well… mine isn't going to come true because I don't believe in it."

Ino says, "Well at least you hope it won't happen anyway."

**XOXOXOXOXPXOXOXOXPXOXOXOXPXOXOXOXOXPXOXOXOXPXO**

The next day in reading class everyone was sitting all around talking. When I say 'everyone' I mean the girls. Ino, Sakura, and Hinata were asking Kayase questions about her and Sasori.

Ino asks, "So are you two boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"No, we're just friends."

Sakura says, "You guys seem closer than that." She coos to her.

"We are _just_ friends."

Hinata says, "_Sure_ Kayase."

Sakura says, "You just _want_ us to think that so we'll stop pelting you with questions."

Kakashi says, "Kayase… you have someone waiting for you at the door."

Naruto asks, "Who is it?! It better not be Sasori!!"

Kayase gives Naruto a deadly look, "And what if it is?!"

"Nothing Kayase chan, nothing." He mumbles, "I'll kill him."

She turns her back to him and starts to walk to the front of the classroom. She shakes her head at his stupid outburst; he was always protective of her. He was like her brother, an annoying, stupid, older brother that was blonde while she was raven-haired.

She comes to the entry of the doorway, and sees Sasori standing in the doorway looking ever so cool. Along with their friend Deidara. She walked out the door and closed it behind her.

**XOXOXOXPXOXOXOXOXPXOXOXOXPXOXOXOXOXPXOXOXO**

As she walked out the door Deidara says, "Hi Kayase, hmm. Sasori here wanted to see you before we started our rounds, hmm." Sasori looks at Deidara annoyed, "I can talk for myself, hmm." He said copying off Deidara's annoying habit.

She asks, "What did you want to see me for?"

"Didn't you say that you wanted to see me before class yesterday?"

"Huh?"

**XOXOXPXOXOXOXPXOXOXOXPXOXOXOXOXPXOXOXOXOXP**

In the classroom Naruto's fuming.

"She's been out there too long!!"

Sakura says, "Shut up Naruto, she can be out there as long as she wants it's not like we do any work in this stupid reading class anyway."

Shikamaru says with his head down, "Very, very true, and I'm thankful for that."

Kakashi says, "Oh… you guys reminded me of something!"

Ino says, "What?"

He bends down in front of his desk and pulls out a single sheet of paper. Sakura says, "Okay… a sheet of paper?"

"The Principal is making me do it. I have to pair the each of you up so you two can work on a twenty page assignment together in the course of two weeks."

Everyone's jaws drop to the ground as the whole class goes into complete chaos.

Sakura yells, "An actual assignment?! How dare she make you give us this?!"

Naruto yells, "YEAH! WHAT SAKURA CHAN SAID!!"

Sakura points at him, "Don't agree with me I'm still mad at you!" He scratches his head and smirks.

**XOXOXOXOXOXPXOXOXOXPXOXOXOXOXPXOXOXOXOXP**

Kayase says, "Oh yeah I did!" She smiles at him, she asks, "I was going to ask if you wanted to come with us this Saturday to paintball?"

"Oh… I wouldn't mind." His voice sent shivers up her spine and she went weak to the knees a little, she was trying to focus on standing up, while she blushes. He grins at her blushing until he hears Deidara's voice.

"I wouldn't mind either hmmm." She had stopped blushing since Deidara, like ruined the moment which she was thankful for.

Sasori looks back at him aggravated, narrowing his eyes, "She didn't even ask you."

"Can I go please Kayase chan hm?"

"All right Deidara you can come." Sasori rolls his eyes as she smiles at Deidara. She looks at him, he says, "Well… since we're going now I guess it gives me an excuse to ask for your number." He smirks at her. He hands her his phone as she punches her number into his address book.

"There you go." She goes up to the door without turning around, "Call me anytime you want." He walks away with Deidara, he says faintly, "You don't have to tell me twice Kaya chan."

She opens the door to kids screaming furiously at her teacher.

She asks, "What's going on?!"

She runs to the back of the classroom and Naruto taps her shoulder. "He didn't try to make a move on ya did he?"

She rolls her eyes, "No Naruto."

"SASORI'S ALL RIGHT THEN!" She smiles at Naruto and shakes her head.

"Why's everyone yelling at Kakashi sensei?"

Sasuke says without looking her way, "He's giving us a twenty page report to do… and he's pairing people up together."

"No way! A report?!"

Hinata comes over beside them and away from the still yelling Sakura and Ino. "He said that the Principal made him do it." She says to Kayase.

He says loudly, which was very unlike him to gets loud. "Shut up!" They all get quiet except some of those miscellaneous kids in the front still murmured a bit. "Now, to pair you all up…" He says in his regular laid back tone.

He says, "Shikamaru and Ino."

"Why do I have to be with the loudest girl?"

"Chht. Whatever! Why do I have to be with the laziest boy?!"

Hinata mumbles, "This is going to be a lot of work."

Kayase looks at Hinata, she asks, "What was your fortune again Hina chan?"

"She said that… she saw difficulty coming my way through school and people."

"Hm."

"Sakura and Gaara."

Kayase whines, "I wanted Gaara chan!"

Sakura walks over to Gaara, "Too bad, cause I'm sure as hell not being stuck with Naruto or that bastard." She wraps her arm around his neck as he glares at her.

"Well, at least it's not Kayase."

"What?!" She yells.

"You hug me too much." Gaara says back, not in Sakura's clutches anymore as she went to sit back down. "I'll change Gaara!" Kayase yells to him. "It doesn't matter… I've already been paired up with Sakura."

"Kayase and Sasuke."

"Aw! Sasuke kun!" She runs over to him and hugs him. "Get off me." "No."

She sticks out her tongue at Gaara, as Gaara hits her on her head. Kayase says, releasing him, "You have to do some of the work too Sasuke." "I was planning on doing all of it." "Huh?"

"I don't trust you."

"That's mean. How come you don't trust me?" She says walking over to her seat.

"Cause you're best friend's with her." He was referring to Sakura of course.

"What? Do you think I'll turn in some papers that just rambled on about nothing?!"

"You could."

"But that's my grade, that'd be stupid!" She yells at Sasuke from her seat.

"I wouldn't put being stupid past you."

Kayase gets up from her seat as Gaara stands up and blocks her path. He turns her around back to her desk. She looks at Gaara nicely as she looks from the side of him and at Sasuke meanly, "You get on my nerves Sasuke."

"I know, I know." He says.

"Naruto and Hinata."

Ino says, "OooOh. Hina chan got Naruto."

Sakura says saying what she thinks is the truth, "Your fortune just came true. Difficulty in school equals twenty page report. Difficulty with people equals Naruto. There ya go."

Hinata replies, "This is gonna be a long two weeks."

Naruto yells, "YES! I GOT HINATA CHAN!"

**XOXOXOXOXPXOXOXOXOXPXOXOXOXPXOXOXOXPXOXOX**

**I really like Sasori and Kayase together. I don't know all his personality and stuff I just remember people being like Sasori's always pissed off. And I don't really care about that, cause he's not gonna be like that in this story unless it's to Deidara or any of the other guys.**

**So Sasori OOC… but not all lovey dovey and fluff and crap.**


	4. Paintball and Hard Work! What!

**Have not updated in a long time!!! Well here's an update!**

**XOXOXOXOXPXOXOXOXOXPXOXOXOXOXPXOXOXO**

Everybody else had well about finished with their project in less than a week except for Hinata and Naruto. He made it very hard for them to work together…

One because she was like crazy about him and couldn't stop herself from being a nervous wreck around him and blushing.

Two because he has a very short attention span which makes him unable to stay still and focus on the task at hand.

So on that Saturday that everyone else went to paintball they had to stay in the house together and do their project.

**XOXOXOXOXPXOXOXOXOXPXOXOXOXOXPXOXOXOXO**

At Hinata's House

"Well Naruto kun how do you want to say it?"

"Anyway that you want to say it Hinata chan is fine with me! Out of the two of us you're the smart one!" He gives off a wide grin which makes her fluster. As she looks down and shuffles some papers around.

"So, uhm, do you know how to type?"

"Oh yeah I know how to type! I can type 10 words per minute! Awesome right!!"

Hinata sighs almost heavily. She thinks, _This is going to be a long day…_

She says, "Well, in that case I'll right a rough draft and then you type five pages of it and I'll type the other five. Cause then you can say that you did do some of the project."

Naruto gives her a thumbs up and smiles. He says, "Told you, you're the smart one! I never would have thought of that! I'm so glad I'm paired up with you… anyone besides you and Kayase would have been scolding me right now."

She blushes again as she scratches the back of her head. "I'm glad to be paired up with you too Naruto kun." He smiles at her brightly again as she sits down on the couch ready to write out the rough draft.

**XOXOXOXPXOXOXOXOXPXOXOXOXOXPXOXOXOXOXPXO**

Mumbles are heard all over the darkened area, it had numerous pillars coming out of the ground almost everyone was hiding behind one, except for Sasuke who thought he was all too cool for anyone to try and hit him.

All of the girls were somehow paired up with one another. While all of the boys were just defending themselves.

The pairings were as follows:

Ino and Ten Ten.

Temari and Tayuya.

And

Sakura and Kayase.

Kayase asks through her mike to Sakura. "Why did I have to be paired with a psycho?"

Sakura pays no attention to her question since her focus is on the cool looking boy that's just standing in the middle of the floor waiting for someone to come out of hiding. She says to Kayase, "Let's get him." She says dangerously. Kayase looks at her from behind her pillar.

"But Sasu kun and I are friends, if we hit him it'll sting bad since he has on shorts."

"But me and you are best friends, plus that's his fault for not being smart by wearing pants like the rest of us."

"You're right lets get him." Kayase says in response to her.

Sakura thinks, _It doesn't take much to change her mind. Mwahahaha!! You're in for it now Sasuke!!!_

Before Sakura can jump out from her hiding spot Kayase does and starts to take shot after shot after shot of paintballs at him. One hit his shoulder, while the others aimed straight for his legs but he jumped and dodged them flawlessly. He was now determined to get Kayase. Sakura looks up at Kayase aggravated and sighs. She says into the mike, "Those were supposed to be my hits!"

"Sorry you were taking to long! You probably were thinking evil thoughts, not my problem!"

Sasuke shoots his gun off and as the paintball comes for her Sasori comes out of his hiding spot and pushes her down to the floor but ends up over top of her. Paintball gun still in his hands. He rolls his eys, "pay attention to your surroundings, next time I might just be the one shooting at you." He was still over top of her looking down into her eyes.

She asks her cheeks a little bit red, "Is that supposed to be a threat?"

He stands up and helps her to her feet, he whispers in her ear, "Sure is."

Tayuya shouts from her hiding spot, "Enough with that! We're playing a game here Sasori, Kayase!!" Out of all of her friends Tayuya was the only one who really knew Deidara and Sasori who were both here playing paintball with them. They were all part of a gang once but had long since broken up and hadn't seen each other until today.

Deidara shouts, "Yeah, hmm!"

While everyone started to hit each other with their paintball shots Sakura had Sasuke just where she wanted him. By himself, and unaware that she was behind him.

Or so she thought…

She shoots of one of her paintballs and he dodges it with ease as he turns around to her with a grin. "Sakura, Sakura… if Kayase can get me _you_ should be able to get me. Or maybe Kayase is better than you in someway."

Him saying that to her made her furious. Of course Kayase was better than her in someway but when it came to trying to embarrass the boy that she liked- wait! Hated! HATED! When it came to the boy that she HATED the most, embarrassing the boy that she hated was what she was best at. Nobody could top her.

She says enraged, "How dare you say that! I mea of course she's better than me in some areas but when it comes to trying to embarrass you to get your attention no one can top me!"

Sakura thinks, _Wait a minute_…_ WTF did I just say???!!! I said that out loud!!_

Kayase shakes her head and so does Ino, they were the only two who really knew how Sakura felt about Sasuke and she just let herself out.

Sasuke looks at her confused, but that grin from earlier had come back for some odd reason. "What did you say?"

She says embarrassed and shocked, "Nothing! I didn't say a word!" She walks away from him and over to Kayase. She whispers, "I think I'm ready to go now."

Kayase asks, "Huh? Just because your secret's out? I think everybody could see it anyway Saku chan."

Neji says matter-of-factly, "It _was_ and still _is_ a very easy thing to see."

Temari says, "Of course it is! I mean c'mon some of us are slow but I don't think we're that dumb!"

Gaara says, "You think." He looks over at Kankurou.

Kankurou says angrily to Gaara, "I knew it Gaara!"

Gaara replies with a "Hn." Translated it means, "Sure you did."

With everyone standing over there Sasori walks over to Sasuke. "Heh…" Sasuke looks at him from the corner of his eye. "What Sasori?"

"You like her too don't you?"

"No."

"Whatever, you can lie to me all you want to, it won't change what I already know."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You tell me, it's obviously something about you and her." Sasori retorts.

"Hn."

Sasori starts to walk away.

"Tell me what you know." Sasuke calls after him, as Sasori turns around with a smirk.

While they talked everyone was steadily talking. Except for Kayase, who was specifically watching a certain pair talk.

**XOXOXOXOXOXPXOXOXOXOXPXOXOXOXPXOXOXO**

After Hinata had finished writing the first draft Naruto typed the first five pages which left her to do the last five pages. As she typed the rest Naruto fell asleep on her couch that rested right beside the computer desk. From time to time she would look over and just watch him, he looked adorable even while he slept to her.

She ended up waking him up on her last sentence of typing.

As she started to print out the papers, he looked up at her from off of the couch. He asks, "Uhm Hinata chan maybe we can do this again sometime."

"To be paired up on another report together?"

"No I mean just hanging out together, no reports or anything like that."

"I'd have to ask Father but I would like that." She smiles at him and a little red spreads over his cheeks as he smiles back at her.

He says half energetically, "All right then! It's a date!"

**XOXOXOXOXOPXOXOXOXOXPXOXOXOXOXPXOXOXOX**

Riding back in the car from the paintball place Sakura, Ino, and Kayase all sat in the back of Kayase's mother's truck.

Sakura says still shocked, "I can't believe I said that out of my mouth!!"

Ino says, "Well Sasuke's smart, I'm sure he had to have known by now."

"And if he didn't he's as dumb as Kankurou." Kayase says to the both of them grinning, she continues, "Besides it's not that bad anyway, it would have had to come out sooner or later."

Sakura says, "I would have rather it come out later."

Ino shrugs her shoulders, "Well what's done is done, get over it."

"I'll have to avoid him now… because knowing him he'll try to bring it up and make fun of me." Sakura says sadly.

Kayase says, "Well, I guess it would be equal pay from all the stuff you tried to do to embarrass him after all."

Sakura says, "Why do you keep on defending him?"

"Because… isn't that's what friends do? I defended you too while he talked about you. I defend everybody, because everybody in our group are my friends. And friends are always there for each other."

Ino rolls her eyes, "I knew you were gonna say that. Why do you say that so much?"

Kayase smiles, "I got it off of a show named Digimon!"

(A/N: Which I do not own)

"Terriermon kept on saying it, I thought it was cute!"

Sakura smiles, her friend always made her laugh even when she didn't really feel like it, like at a time like this. She made her forget about what she was just down about and put a smile on her face. That was in fact something that Kayase could do better than her.

**XOXOXOXOXOXPXOXOXOXOXPXOXOXOXOXPXOXOX**

**Hoped you liked this chapter!! I did and I wrote it off the top of my head like I almost always do… heh, I amaze myself sometimes. Lulz. Please read and review!!**


End file.
